A Night to Remember?
by Oro-han
Summary: Set just before they set out from Insomnia, Noctis is taken out for a night of drinking on their last night in Insomnia, he wakes up a few hours later and tries to put the pieces of the puzzle together.


Noctis woke with a spinning head a mouth that felt like sand and tasted like vomit. The room was dark, and a glance at his alarm clock revealed it was barely three in the morning. He felt like death. After a night out like that he was pretty sure he was done drinking for the rest of forever.

It was too hot and his mouth too dry, so he threw the blankets off and let the cool air of his bedroom wash over him. It helped with the spinning and the nausea just enough for him to sit up, but when he tried he noticed a weight on his chest holding him down. An arm.

" _Oh, oh_ no _._ " He thought, " _What did I do?_ " It was a bit of a bachelor party that the guys had put together for the last night in Insomnia, but this was not a good way to start a road trip to get married.

Cautiously his eyes followed the arm to the shoulder up the neck to the face. It was dark, and he couldn't make much out, but that was definitely a person buried in blankets and pillows over there. " _Shit._ "

Ever so carefully he grabbed the wrist of the hand holding him down, and moved it aside, trying not to disturb the body next to him. He slid out of the bed, taking a moment to steady himself as the whole room tilted wildly, and tiptoed to the bathroom.

With the softest click manageable, that still seemed too loud to him right now, he shut the door behind him and locked it. Blindly he reached for the lights, and reflexively covered his face as the brightness hit him with near physical force.

Who the hell was that in his bed? He turned on the sink, cold water, splashing it over his face and rinsing his mouth as he tried to remember the events of a few hours before.

Ignis, Gladio, Prompto and himself had gone out for one last night on the town before they left on the big road trip. Despite the tensions with all the politics back and forth between Lucis and the Empire, or maybe because the tensions, it had been a crazy time. People everywhere, every club, bar, and karaoke joint packed full, but there were perks to being the Crown Prince with smooth talking friends. With Ignis as the designated driver, Noctis interpreted that as babysitter, nothing could go wrong.

Except after a few drinks, they thought it would be fun to get Ignis drunk too. He remembered Gladio convincing him to have one drink, how he had gotten past Ignis's sense of duty was a mystery, but after that it had been down hill.

He remembered bad singing, greasy food, and a lot of alcohol. Like a _lot_. Then… and then what? That's about where it started to get fuzzy.

Noctis shut off the water and wiped his face, looking into the mirror at his haggard reflection. Once his vision focused he suddenly kind of wished it hadn't. He looked like he had lost a fight, with the amount of hickies covering his chest. Turning revealed some scratch marks on his shoulders too.

With a groan that was somewhere between shame and a mental 'I knew it' he let his head drop, noting sourly that at least he had his boxers on, so it hadn't gone too far. There was still the questions of who and exactly how and why?

Dragging himself into the shower, he turned on the water, making it cool but not freezing, as he sat on the floor and tried to sober up.

They'd left the karaoke bar and stumbled down the street, holding each other up and still half singing songs. They were all pretty gone at that point, just having a good time in the middle of the night on the empty streets. It was good there was not much traffic, because no one could walk a straight line.

He remembered stumbling to his building, he and Prompto supporting each other as Gladio dragged Ignis off. They had leaned against each other as he fumbled with his keys for what felt like forever, he was having trouble focusing on the right key, and it took him a few tries to get it into the lock.

Once inside they'd both collapsed on the couch, Noctis couldn't remember if he'd locked the door or not, or what he did with his keys after that. He was sure with a little more effort it would come back to him.

If he'd come back with Prompto, then who was that in his bed?

Noctis's head shot up and he nearly threw up from the way the world shifted and turned. With a thump the back of his head hit the wall behind him as he realized who it was. There was only one person it could be. Prompto.

How though? He had to remember, he didn't want to know, but he needed to know. This was his best friend, Prompto had crashed at his place too many times to count, and this wasn't the first time they'd gotten drunk together. So, what the hell happened?

Noctis ran his hands over his face, feeling his bruised and swollen lips as the cool shower eased him back towards sobriety. His fingers lingered on his bottom lip for a moment, the rest of the night slowly coming back like a half forgotten dream snapping into focus.

* * *

Loud laughter and the jingling of keys echoed down the hallway as Noctis tried to support Prompto's weight and find his house keys one handed. He nearly dropped them and Prompto before he found the right one, scratching the bronze surface of the lock with the key until it caught the hole and slid in.

With a 'click' they fell in through the entryway, catching themselves on the wall and laughing at how they were practically on the floor. Noctis dropped his keys where he stood, so he could get his boots off, Prompto was already dragging himself along anything that would hold him up to the couch.

It was hard to walk, the floor swaying under his feet first one way and then the other, but Noctis managed to follow and flopped down onto the soft sofa with a satisfying 'wumpf'. His weight caused Prompto to fall towards him, leaning against his arm, head on his shoulder. It was soft and warm, he could just pass out right here.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Prompto said, breaking the silence Noctis hadn't realized had fallen.

"Yeah, me either." Noctis leaned his head back, throwing an arm over his eyes to try and block out the shifting room. The pressure on his eyelids seemed to help ground him a bit.

"Do you want to?" Prompto asked, mumbling half asleep. "I wouldn't want to."

"Haven't thought about it." Noctis admitted, " 's not like I have a choice, but I guess it's a little scary."

As the cold air hit his arm where Prompto used to be he was sad for the loss, and then there was a weight on his lap and hot breath on his face, then soft lips on his own.

His surprise lasted less than a second as his brain caught up to what was happening, then he was kissing back, a tingling running through his body like electricity. His hands moved to grab Prompto by the waist, pulling him in closer as lips and tongues and teeth clashed.

It was sloppy and awkward and _amazing_. Prompto's hands were on his face and neck, warm and firm as they tilted his face up to meet the other.

When they broke apart, they looked at each other, eyes searching the other's face for the answer to a question on the tip of both their tongues.

Then they were on their feet, mouths coming together again in bruising desperation, they broke apart only to get their shirts over their heads, stumbling into everything as pants and socks got kicked aside on their way to Noctis's bedroom.

They fell together onto the bed in a heap, and Prompto rolled them over so he was straddling Noctis once more. His mouth sucked and bit at Noctis's collarbone, hands wandering along his chest and sides, down his thighs and back up again. Everywhere he touched it felt like fire, burning in a way that left Noctis gasping for breath and wanting more. His own hands found Prompto's hair, grabbing a fistful to bring their mouths back together.

As they kissed, open mouthed and needy, Prompto shifted his weight, causing their erections to rub together. Someone moaned, Noctis wasn't sure who, but it was the most enticing sound he could remember ever having heard.

Then they were pulling themselves completely onto the bed, shifting into a better position as they rubbed their bodies together to get more friction. Gasping for breath and muttering curses as they worked up a rhythm of thrusts, not sure what they were doing but they knew if felt good.

Prompto's hot breath on his neck and ear was giving him goosebumps and sending chills down his spine that somehow added to the heat coiling in his abdomen. Their hands clutched and grasped at the other, trying to pull their bodies closer together.

"Noct," Prompto's voice was a hoarse whisper as he pressed his face into Noctis's neck and came with a full body shudder. Hearing his name said like that was all Noctis needed for that push over the edge and he road out his orgasm with a sharp intake of breath and a long low moan.

* * *

Noctis could feel his face burning, even in the cold shower, as the memory flooded back and more and more detail.

Shakily, he found his feet and shut the water off. Still not completely sober, but the world much more steady than when he started, he dried off and wrapped a towel around himself. He eyed the boxers on the floor, wondering what he should do with them.

" _Maybe I should throw them away?"_ He didn't need whoever was going to come and clean out his apartment after he left to find them. A part of him didn't think he should though.

He made his way back to the bedroom, pulling out new boxers and a t-shirt as quietly as he could.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked at the still sleeping form of Prompto, who had rolled over to the space Noctis had previously occupied. Tomorrow they would be leaving on a road trip for Altissia where he would be getting married. Tomorrow everything changed, and for some reason that made Noctis more than a little sad.

He knew why he had to get married, he had seen first-hand the strain the war had on his father from using the crystal, and knew if it went on much longer that burden would be placed on his own shoulders. He knew that it would secure a better life for Lunafreya, who had been living as a hostage of the Empire for twelve long years, and he knew all the lives that would be spared because of the treaty. Noctis's wants and desires weren't a factor in any of this, there was too much at stake otherwise.

Still, he remembered Prompto's question ' _Do you want to?'_ No one else had bothered asking yet, so he hadn't bothered thinking about it. The answer was more complicated than he'd have thought.

Deciding to sleep on the couch, a hand snaked out from the blankets and grabbed his when he went to leave. Prompto, still mostly asleep scooched closer, pulling Noctis's hand closer to him.

"Noct," He muttered, maybe more awake than previously thought. "I just want you to know, I'll support you no matter what."

Noctis felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips, but he didn't feel very happy. "Yeah, I know you will."

He crawled back into his bed.


End file.
